


The Ghost In The House

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Haunted Houses, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: Just a bunch of spooky boys going into a spooky house





	The Ghost In The House

**Author's Note:**

> promt: "its going to take a lot more to get rid of me" 
> 
> Also, just imagine this Merlin looking like Nathan Appleby, its what we and Arthur deserve.

"Gwaine, let go of Percival's arm." Arthur says grumbling, walking past his group of friends and heading down the street. 

"But I'm scared!" Gwaine whined, tightening his grip around his arm.

"No you’re not, you just want to feel his muscles." Mordred mumbled out, but the group heard him. They all let out howls of laughter as Mordred quickened his strides and caught up to Arthur and they walked side by side. 

"You know what, you're not wrong." Gwaine said with a smirk, Percival giggled and blushed. Up ahead of them Arthur and Mordred stopped, peering at a house. No street lights surrounded it, nor were any lights inside were on. Vines wrapped around the house, weeds grew through the cracks on the walkway. A window was smashed on the top floor, and the roof was ripped apart. The others soon noticed and stopped with them. 

“What is is?” Lancelot asked.

“It’s a house, dumbass.” Mordred said.

“I’ll look around,” Elyan said, making his way towards the house.

“No! Someone could be living here.” Arthur said, biting his lip. Elyan stopped, nodded his head and walked back over to them.

“Who the fuck would want to live here.” Gwaine chuckled.

“I really don’t think anyone lives here.” Percival said, pointing at the foreclosure sign. 

“I say we go in.” Gwaine said.

“No!”

“Oh c’mon Arthur, don’t be such a coward.” Mordred said.

“I am not a coward.”

“Coward.”

“Lancelot!” 

“C’mon let's just see if the door is unlocked, and if it's not we won't go in. Deal?” Lancelot said.

“Deal.” They all said in unison, except for Arthur. Pleading eyes turned to him. 

“Just wait till Guinevere hears about this. Putting me in danger like this, she’ll have all your heads.” Arthur scoffed.

“Which is why you wont tell her.” Gwaine said, narrowing his eyes at him. They all stared at him until he felt uncomfortable.

“Okay, fine! Fine! We’ll go in. Hope this doesn’t destroy your marriage if I die, Lance.” Arthur cheekily said, patting his cheek and making his way to the front door. They all followed after him.

“Percy you go first.” Gwaine said, pushing him in front of them. He rolled his eyes and tried to open the door.

“It’s locked.” He said.

“Well looks like we’re done here!” Arthur happily said, he started to walk off but Elyan grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

“Push harder.” 

“Elyan!”

Percival pushed against the door, soon he was ramming it with his shoulder. “I don’t think it's going to open.” 

“Let me try.” Mordred said.

“If I couldn't do it, what makes you-” Percival stopped as he noticed the door opened.

“It was unlocked.” Mordred said stepping in.

“Fuck you.” Arthur said to Mordred, gripping Elyan’s shirt as they all made their way inside. The house suddenly lit up in bright fluorescent lights. The house, which looked small from the outside suddenly looked like a mansion on the inside. “Whoa.” Arthur said, untangling his fingers from the shirt.

“Who’s there!” A voice shouted from upstairs. They all jumped and looked up. Walking up to the banister was a man, he had curly black hair, and a trimmed beard. He wore a green jacket and simple black trousers. Arthur felt his heart drop.

“I'm Gwaine! And this is Percy, Lance, Elyan, Mordred, and Arthur!” He said pointing off each of them. The man stared at them, frozen. 

“Arthur.” The man then whispered, he shook himself out of his trance and made his way down the stairs and to him, Arthur visibly paled and tried to find something to keep him away. He found a candle holder and threw it at his head. The man, along with everyone else stared at Arthur in shock. He then let out a laugh. 

“I am over a over a thousand years old. You need to do more than that to get rid of me.” He chuckled. 

“And who might you be.” Arthur said, squaring his shoulders and glaring at him. 

“Merlin.”

Suddenly they all felt something being tugged at their memories. 

“Oh my god.” Arthur said. 

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

Merlin laughed and fell into Arthur's embrace, sobbing.


End file.
